


How To Insult Like A Sherlockian

by Awwjeezitsamy, pannagasamir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannagasamir/pseuds/pannagasamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sass Like a Boss</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Insult Like A Sherlockian

**Author's Note:**

> Sass Like a Boss

  * BITCH GON LEARN
  * BITCH GON BURN
  * BITCH'S PHONE GON RING
  * BITCH IS GON SING
  * BITCH GON OWE YOU
  * BITCH GON FALL 
  * BITCH GON RESURECT
  * BITCH GON PEE
  * BITCH GON FLICK JAWN
  * BITCH IS NOT MY DIVISION
  * BITCH GON WANNA TAKE THIS ONE
  * BITCH GON MISS ME
  * BITCH GON FINISH EXILE QUICKLY
  * BITCH GON SKIN YOU
  * BITCH GON BE OBVIOUS
  * BITCH GON BE ORDINARY AND ADORABLE
  * BITCH GON LOWER THE IQ OF THE WHOLE STREET
  * BITCH GON RACHE
  * BITCH GON TURN HER BACK
  * BITCH GON TEXT YOU
  * BITCH GON TEXT A SERIAL KILLER
  * BITCH GON SHERLOCKED
  * BITCH GON "NOT BE GAY"
  * BITCH GON "NOT MARY"
  * BITCH GON LOVE DANGER
  * BITCH GON EAT CAKE
  * BITCH GON DIET
  * BITCH GON BE PREGNANT
  * BITCH GON WEAR CLAIR DE LUNE
  * BITCH GON NOT BE HOUSEKEEPER
  * BITCH GON DAMN HIS LEG
  * BITCH GON NOT CARE ABOUT INCONVENIENCE
  * BITCH GON GET OFF ON IT
  * BITCH GON NOT REMEMBER GREG"S NAME
  * BITCH GON NEVER BEG FOR MERCY
  * BITCH GON VATICAN CAMEOS
  * BITCH GON BATTLE STATIONS
  * BITCH GON GRAFFITI
  * BITCH GON GO TO COURT
  * BITCH GON STALK
  * BITCH GON BE LIKE A SPIDER IN THE CENTER OF A WEB
  * BITCH GON BLOG
  * BITCH GON BLOG ABOUT THE CASES THEY HAVEN'T SOLVED
  * BITCH GON SOLVE CRIMES
  * BITCH GON HAVE BAD DAYS
  * BITCH GON PUNCH YOU IN FACE
  * BITCH GON ALWAYS HERE THAT, BUT IT'S USUALLY SUBTEXT
  * BITCH GON NOT WEAR PANTS
  * BITCH GON STEAL AN ASH TRAY
  * BITCH GON BEG MERCY TWICE
  * BITCH GON LOOK FOR BABY NAMES
  * BITCH GON LEARN ORAGAMI ON YOUTUBE
  * BITCH GON CHOOSE SWANS OR SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE
  * BITCH GON DRUG JAWN
  * BITCH GON PUT THE HEDGEHOG IN THE FIRE
  * BITCH GON RIDE A BIKE
  * BITCH GON STEAL THE A-Z OF LONDON
  * BITCH GON SHAG-A-LOT HOLMES
  * BITCH GON FIND HIMSELF A GOLDFISH
  * BITCH GON PUT DOWN REDBEARD
  * BITCH GON PUT DOWN MAGNUSSEN
  * BITCH GON SHOOT SHERLOCK
  * BITCH GON TAKE A GUN TO BEST FRIEND'S PARENT'S AT CHRISTMAS
  * BITCH GON DO COCAINE
  * BITCH GON APPALL HIM WHEN HE'S HIGH
  * BITCH GON WEAR STALKER HAT
  * BITCH GON BE CONFIRMED BACHELOR
  * BITCH GON DANCE IN MUSEUM
  * BITCH GON DELETE THE SOLAR SYSTEM
  * BITCH GON HALLUCINATE HOUNDS
  * BITCH GON EXPERIMENT ON HIS LOVER
  * BITCH GON GO TO MIND PALACE
  * BITCH GON BE A PRETTY LADY
  * BITCH GON BE MADONNA
  * BITCH GON NOT MIND
  * BITCH GON LICK YOUR FACE
  * BITCH GON BE IN EXILE FOR 10 MINUTES
  * BITCH GON BRING THE EAST WIND
  * BITCH GON BE NEEDED BY BRITAIN
  * BITCH GON BE A HIGH FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH
  * BITCH GON BRING BACK ALL THE DEAD CHARACTERS
  * BITCH GON FAKE A PROPOSAL
  * BITCH GON NOT GO INTO SHOCK
  * BITCH GON WEAR JUMPERS
  * BITCH GON HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH ANDERSON
  * BITCH GON CALL YOU FREAK
  * BITCH GON HAVE A THREE-PATCH PROBLEM
  * BITCH GON ASK YOU OUT ON A DINNER
  * BITCH GON FLIRT AT HIM
  * BITCH GON A.G.R.A
  * BITCH GON UMQRA
  * BITCH GON TROLL YOU WITH A BOMB
  * BITCH GON CHUCK MISSILE PLANS IN THE POOL
  * BITCH GON DO EXOTIC DANCE
  * BITCH GON TRY AND GET OFF WITH SARAH
  * BITCH GON BE WATCHING GLEE
  * BITCH GON GET INTO CRAP TV
  * BITCH GON SASS ABOUT CHEMICALS
  * BITCH GON LOOK ALL MYSTERIOUS WITH YOUR CHEEKBONES
  * BITCH GON SEE ME IN A CROWN
  * BITCH GON GET SHERLOCK
  * BITCH GON PLAY MURDER
  * BITCH GON NARROW IT DOWN
  * BITCH GON USE MEAT DAGGER
  * BITCH GON WALK THROUGH WALLS
  * BITCH GON BE A NURSE
  * BITCH GON WEAR A MASK
  * BITCH GON KIDNAP YOU
  * BITCH GON DATE A DEAD MAN
  * BITCH GON HEAD BUTT YOU
  * BITCH GON CLUE FOR LOOKSBITCH GON PUKE ON YOUR CARPET



 

 

 

 


End file.
